gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Showmance
Showmance is the second episode of Glee's first season. It advances the love triangles between Rachel, Finn and Quinn and Emma, Will and Terri, and sees antagonist Sue Sylvester begin to conspire against the club. Plot Open with Will Schuester arriving at school and running into the core of the glee club. Rachel is pushing for solos, Kurt is being bullied, etc. He thanks guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury for advising him to stay at the school. Will meets with Cheerios (cheerleading) coach Sue Sylvester, who tells him the glee club is getting cut if it doesn't place at regionals. She points out that he must get six more members to even qualify for regionals. Finn and Quinn argue over his continued involvement in glee while Rachel eavesdrops. Quinn warns her to stay away from her man. At practice the guys aren't into "Freak Out," the song Will has them working on for the upcoming assembly. Will tells them this performance is huge for attracting new members. With Will's wife Terri pregnant, the couple looks for a new house near her family. Will is worried about the cost but they decide to go forward. Will allows them to start working on Gold Digger by Kanye West to begin preparation for regionals. Emma catches Rachel trying to throw up in the bathroom. Rachel wants to be thinner and prettier like Quinn. In advising Rachel, Emma continually makes reference to her feelings for Will. Sue hauls Finn and Rachel in to see Principal Figgins after catching them using the Cheerios' copy machine to make fliers for glee club. Sue wants them thrown out of school but Figgins lets them off with just paying for the copies. Rachel thinks doing "Freak Out" at the assembly is a terrible idea, and Finn is worried about what singing disco will do to his image. Will tells Emma he can't find any extra work which might impact the quality of their house. Figgins lets Will take over a nighttime janitorial opening. The celibacy club reluctantly lets in Rachel. During the boys half of the meeting we learn that Finn uses a car accident memory to keep from achieving orgasm too quickly. Rachel suggests contraception, which infuriates Quinn. That night Emma runs into Will during his janitorial shift. While she helps him clean, Emma confides that a childhood incident has left her hating messes. He helps her work through it and the two nearly kiss. Football coach Ken Tanaka sees the whole thing through the window. Rachel arranges a Will-less glee club meeting. She suggests a sexually charged performance. Cut to the assembly. Will introducing the club, but is shocked to see a thrust and spank-heavy rendition of "Push It." In Figgins' office, the principal and Sue rip Will for the inappropriate nature of the performance. Figgins won't shutdown glee, but the club must now pick from a pre-approved list. Will is furious at Rachel for lying to him. Ken approaches Emma at lunch. He tells her she should stop wasting her time fawning over a married man. He makes a case for her picking him. Rachel help Finn practice. Afterwards the two share a meal and begin making-out. The interaction forces him to go to his car accident memory and he rushes out quickly. Terri learns that she is not with child. She is having a hysteric pregnancy wanting to get pregnant so badly that her body mimics the symptoms. Led by Quinn, several members of the Cheerios try out for glee with a performance of "I Say a Little Prayer for You." Sue finds out and Quinn admits she only did it to find out what is going on with Finn and Rachel. Sue likes the idea of having spies inside the glee club. Emma tells Will they should cool it with the late-night meetings and tells him she has a date that night with Ken. Will comes home that night. Terri lies about her doctor's appointment, saying that they are having a boy. Rachel is distraught when Will gives Quinn the solo in their next performance. Her disappointment leads to a teary rehearsal performance of "Take a Bow." Featured Music * "Le freak": by Chic. Sung by New Directions. * "Gold Digger": by Kanye West. Sung by New Directions. * "All By Myself": by Eric Carmen. Sung by Emma Pillsbury. * "Push It": by Salt-n-Pepa. Sung by New Directions. * "I Say a Little Prayer": by Dionne Warwick. Sung by Quinn and cheerleader friends. * "Take a Bow": by Rihanna. Sung by Rachel. Quotes * Sue: That was the most offensive thing I've seen in twenty years, and that includes an elementary school production of Hair. * Emma's panphlets: Ouch! That Stings! - Divorce: Why Your Parents Stopped Loving You - I Can't Stop Touching Myself! - Radon: The Silent Killer - My Mom's Bipolar and she Won't Stop YELLING - Wow! There's A Hair Down There! - So You Like Throwing Up: Understanding and Overcoming Bulimia. * Kurt: You need to call me before you dress yourself. Mercedes: Whatever, whatever! Kurt: You look like a technicolor zebra Mercedes: You're... a hater. That's what you are, a hater. You try to copy me. * Quinn: Let's pair up for the immaculate affection. Now remember, if the balloon pops the noise makes the angels cry. * Terri: This is were our daughter or gay son will sleep. * Will: All these songs have either Jesus or Ballon in their titles. Mr. Friggins: But they are also songs performed by the circus! * Mercedes: Oh! Hell to the no! First of all, you try to bust my face again, and I will cut you. And also, this song is terrible! Will: No, no. It's not the song. You guys need to get in to it. Kurt: No, it's the song. It's really gay. * Sue: Iron tablet? Keeps your strength up when you're menstruating. Will: I don't menstruate. Sue: Yeah? Neither do I. * Terri: I don't want my baby to grow an extra arm just because I live in squalor and I'm so stressed... * Rachel: I tried but I guess I just don't have a gag reflex. Emma'':'' One day, when you're older, that'll turn out to be a gift. * Sue: You can be my second assistant with Cheerios. You can fetch me Gatorade, wash my soiled delicates.... * Puck: Those skirts are crunchy toast! Santana Lopez bent over in hers the other day, and I swear I could see her ovaries. Category:Episodes